Jersey
by Twisted Pinkie
Summary: She always wears his football jersey.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Not sure what one puts in these, so this is mercifully short.**

**Now, for those of you who didn't so much as LOOK at the title before clicking this story (God knows I've done it), here's some basic information.**

**Title: Jersey**

**Author: MaNyMiNdGaMeS**

**Summary: She always wears his football jersey.**

**Type: One-shot**

**Word count: Count them yourself, I'm not telling you **

**Rating: T, because of one piece of language that might offend**

**Not sure if this is directly mentioned in the story, but there are no wings and the characters (me trying to be secretive even though you probably already know them) are Seniors in high-school. **

**Disclaimer: Everyone's doing these so called "witty" disclaimers, so by coming right out and saying "I don't own", is that considered "witty"? No? Yeah, I thought so. Btu I still don't own.**

**Wow, longer than I thought. Now Ready... Set... Read!**

" _Ding Dong"_

I run to get the door, tucking in his jersey as I go.

Jus before I fly past it, I skid to a stop, attempting to fix my mess of a ponytail. Didn't want to look like a mad woman, did I?

But then I stop and grin. He wouldn't care. So I put down my hands and throw open the door, to see him standing there.

"Hi."

"Hey, ummm... Listen. I need my jersey back."

I blink. "But I always wear your jersey."

It's true. Every game since tryouts Freshman year, I was in the bleachers, wearing the jersey with his name on it.

"I know, but Bridget wants to wear it tonight."

"Bridget?"

"Yeah."

I look past him to his car, parked in the spot I always leave empty for him. I see the blonde girl sitting in the passenger seat (_My _spot), holding his helmet (_My_ job) in her lap.

"Oh," I say, taking his jersey off. "Let me just go grab a hoodie." I start to go back inside when I hear his voice again.

"About that."

I turn around, feeling sick to my stomach.

"Can you not come tonight? Bridget says it makes her feel uncomfortable."

_NO!_ I want to scream. _It's not fair! I ALWAYS go! I LOVE you!_

But I don't. Instead: " That's fine."

He looks guilty, and even though that makes me happy ( He _should_ feel bad), I still say,

" No, Fang, really. I'll just stay here. Work on my science project." ( I finished that last week.)

" Thanks Max." He smiles.

"No problem."

He nods. He takes his jersey, still hanging limply from my hand. He turns around. He gets in his car. And drives off without looking back.

I close the door. I spin around and walk to my room. I lock myself in.

And, for the first time since I put on that _damned _jersey four years ago, I cry.

( He is no longer mine.)

**So there it is. Is it amazing? No. But I had fun writing it and the plot bunny wouldn't go away. Never seen anything like this before, and it bothered me. So thanks for reading. I'm not an author who will say that no one else can use my idea. In fact, I'm encouraging it. I would love to see more on this train of thought, because I think my own writing sucks. But only respectable writers! None of the text talk, over capitalized, poorly punctuated, un-spellchecked crap. If you do write a story with this idea, tell me about it. I'll be sure the read and review it :)**

**This WAS my first Fan-Fiction, but all forms of reviews are welcome. Flames, constructive criticism, even those annoying butt kissing reviews that are all " Yay! Everything is happy rainbows!" But let it be known, constructive criticism will be taken to heart, butt kissing will be largely ignored, and I _really_ like to play with fire...**

**- MindGames**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapter! New Chapter! New Chapter!**

**Ha Ha, just kidding. No new chapter on this. Ever. **

**But... For those of you who decided you liked my terrible writing, I give you... **

**A collaboration with goldensunflowers! **

**So if you're satisfied with this as a one-shot, and like the ending, go away. But if not, go to her profile! The next chapter should be posted sometime tonight (Monday). And the new title will be " The Damn Jersey". It'll be updated soon :)**

**So go see it! And un-follow this, because this is the last bit being posted here. Follow the collab instead!**

**I'm crazy happy right now, so there might be exclamation point abuse. Actually, I'm pretty sure there is XD**

**Thanks for all the reviews, and be sure to read and review the new, improved, CONTINUED version on goldensunflowers profile!**

**I nearly had a heart attack when I saw those reviews. So as a thank you, I give you a preview! **

Chapter 2 (Fang POV)

I pull into the familiar driveway, into the spot that always seemed to be available and cut the engine.

Silence ensues but I make no move to get out of the car.

A light feminine voice pierces the silence. "Well are you going to ask her or what?"

I cast a glance to the right where a pretty blond sits, holding my football helmet in her lap. Her bright blue eyes fluttered up at me, a questioning look on her face.

She's asking me to walk into that house, demand that stupid article of clothing that I haven't even worn in four years, and give it to her all because—

"Fang?"

Her voice rips me from my thoughts and I feel a twinge of guilt in my chest of what I'm about to do. I force a weak grin onto my face. "Yeah, I'm going, I'm going."

Her face relaxes into a satisfied grin as I clamber out and shut the door. I head up the stone path and lift my hand to ring the doorbell.

Hesitating slightly, I pause before swallowing and pressing down.

Ding Dong!

I wait for the sound of footsteps barreling down the stairs, just like every Saturday when we have a game and I come to pick her up.

The door swings open and I come face to face with her.

She's dressed simply, in my jersey as always, with it tucked into her jeans. Her hair is tied back messily but she has a smile on her face.

"Hi."

So there it is. The beginning of chapter 2 of "The Damn Jersey". Look for it tonight, on goldensunflowers profile, and remember to review!

Oh, and to The Writing Fedora: Thanks for the offer, I really appreciate it. But the spot's already taken. Sorry.


End file.
